Molded rubber ski rope handle assemblies are known in the art and are widely used by water ski enthusiasts throughout the United States and the world. These molded rubber ski rope handle assemblies are functional and perform very satisfactorily. There is, however, one major area of concern for the manufacturers of such molded rubber ski rope handle assemblies and ski rope handle assemblies in general. This one area of concern deals with manufacturing itself, and this is because the manufacturer of such ski rope handle assemblies tends to be complicated, troublesome and expensive especially from a tooling, manufacturing and assembling point of view. For example, in cases where it is desired to insert the ski rope through the ski rope handle when connecting the ski rope to the handle, it is necessary to drill an opening through the handle. The drilling operation alone is time consuming and expensive, but the drilled opening generally has to be provided with a grommet to prevent the drill opening from cutting or fraying the rope.
Therefore, there is a need for ski rope handle assembly that is simple to manufacture and assemble. Obviously, the more simpler and easier the ski rope handle assembly is to manufacture, then the less expensive one would expect such ski rope handle to be once it reaches the marketplace.